Chinmei
Chinmei (or Mibu Kyojiro) is the first Red Cross Knight created from flesh and blood of the Former Crimson King. He is also a member of the Goyosei. Appearance His appearance is notable because he dresses like a hippie. Personality Chinmei is phsychotic due to the fact he has lived for an eternity. Chinmei is extremely bored because he has forgotten his humanity and human emotions. He cries tears of blood because he has felt extreme sadness and run out of normal tears. He is sadistic and kills for fun because of this, although near the end of the series he helps Kyoushirou escape from the body of the Former Crimson King. While doing this his tears of blood change back to normal tears indicating he remebered at least some of his humanity. Story Chinmei's first appearance is when he appears next to Yuya while Hotaru, Kyo and Bontenmaru are about to start fighting. He introduces himself as a member of the Goyosei calling himself the Mibu Clan's "advocate of love and peace". He then tells Hotaru to stop fighting and go back because he is so badly wounded. Hotaru tells him to get lost and sets his eyes back on Kyo and Bontenmaru. Chinmei warns him that it is a direct order from the Former Crimson King. Hotaru says he does'nt care. Chinmei stops Hotaru from fighting Kyo and Bontenmaru by knocking him out. He paralyses Kyo, Yuya and Bontenmaru with Mumyo Dai On Ryu and escapes after telling Kyo that they will meet again and that he would fight seriously against Kyo the next time they meet. Chinmei later encounters Kyo and his group when they reach the third Goyomon gate. Chinmei welcomes them happily and tells them that he feels stupid he did'nt prepare tea for them. Kyo starts attacking him mid-sentence. He begs Kyo to stop but gets knocked off a cliff instead. Chinmei fights Kyo at the third Goyomon gate. He reveals that Kyo did not kill Mahiro's sister, but that he did in order to obtain the Tenrou. Kyo and his allies fight him but his power over gravity paralyses them. Eventualy though Kyo defeats Chinmei using Suzaku (after Mahiro destracts him by cutting Chinmei on the face). Inside the Red Tower, Chinmei fights Yukimura, Sasuke and the Sanada Juyushi. He uses the power of his True Red Eyes against them and for the most part of the battle kicks the crap out of them. Eventually though, Sasuke manages to wound him using the power of Shibien. Chinmei wounded and without the True Red Eyes then explains to the Juyushi,Sasuke and Yukimura the pain of being immortal. He makes a last ditch attempt to kill Sasuke but is cut in half by Yukimura who uses Muramasa's last work (a short sword originally given to Yuya). Death Chinmei and Kyoshiro are absorbed by the Former Crimson King. After being absorbed, Chinmei tries to stop Kyoshirou from escaping the Former Crimson King's body but is convinced that Kyoshirou should go back to the "world full of pain" and with the help of the Current Crimson King send Kyoshirou's soul back to his body. Powers and Techniques Chinmei has power over gravity. He is an extremely powerful advesary ( he is equal or more powerful than the Taishirou because he is a Red Cross Knight ) 1) Mumyo Dai'onryu This technique lets Chinmei take control of gravity and use it at will. He is shown being able to float mid-air by using this technique. ' ' '''- Chiyuugi' Chinmei manipulates the target's gravity, basically. The enemy is confined inside a gravity space where the gravity is many times stronger than normal, preventing them from moving. Can be used to shut down the mobility even of several people at once. Also allows Chinmei to manipulate gravity in a precise manner t o break and twist the opponent's bones, for exmple '- Chinseirin' Chinmei summons pieces of rock and earth with his power over gravity and surrounds himself with it (he lets them float freely around him). The rocks and earth are used like a shield and most attacks are useless against it making it very effective defense. '- Chinsei Rekka Suisei Sho' Chinmei summons pieces of rock and earth with his power over gravity. '- Chinsei Kokuten Kyu' Chinmei makes a black hole by focusing all of his power over gravity in a single point and hurls it towards his opponent. ' ' '- Black Hole Crysis' Chinmei fires an intense and widespread gravity blast. '- Graviton Ball' Shoots a gravity ball with great force. ' ' '- Happy Come Come Bullet' Chinmei shoots numerous small arch shaped gravity blades that slice the enemy. '-''' Flight '2) True Red Eyes' ' ' Chinmei can use the True Red Eyes for a limited amount of time as he is a Red Cross Knight. They increase his power and killing aura tremendously. '3)' Regeneration Regards to wounds and limbs (arm or leg). It works even if he is cut in half '4) Immortality' Chinmei is immortal: he died only when the former crimson king reabsorbed him ''' 5)' '''Joker ( or Disguise )' Chinmei can take on the appareance of a person Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan Category:Antagonists Category:Battle Doll Category:Goyosei Category:Red Cross Knights